


STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE

by PjUm_pa_PjuM



Series: HAIKYUU SHIPS AND STUFF BECAUSE I LOVE THEM ALL [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesecake, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Teasing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjUm_pa_PjuM/pseuds/PjUm_pa_PjuM
Summary: "Na, Atsumu-san," whispered Kageyama, with low husky voice. "If you want it so bad, why don't you beg for it?"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: HAIKYUU SHIPS AND STUFF BECAUSE I LOVE THEM ALL [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075445
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE

**Author's Note:**

> Jsjasjsjsjsjs  
> I...don't know what this is, I thought of this yesterday at 3 am so..

Kageyama leaned closer, so his lips were almost touching Atsusmu's ear. The blonde was leaning his head on his shoulder, and the bleached strands of hear tickled Kageyama's face.

"Na, Atsumu-san," whispered Kageyama, with low husky voice. "If you want it so bad, why don't you beg for it?"

Atsumu whimpered against him, as Kageyama's breath tickled the skin on his neck. The raven haired boy, raised his hand and brushed his fingers through the blonde strands.

The blonde mumbled something, but it was mufled, as his face was pressed against Kageyama's bare neck.

"Hmm? What was that?" mumbled Kageyama, and shifted slightly, to push his leg between Atsumu's thighs.

"Mmmnrgh.. please..." mumbled Atsumu, louder, and his shoulders trembled.

Kageyama smiled, amused at the situation. It wasn't often, that Atsumu was this vulnerable. He always had this facade, of big macho man, and no one beside Kageyama gets to see Atsumu's soft and cuddly side.

No one but Kageyama knows how big of a cuddler Atsumu actually is. He's like a big Teddy bear, and Kageyama isn't actually complaining. Because it's nice to wake up in Atsumu's warm embrace. 

"Please what? You have to say it clearly, what is it that you want," murmured Kageyama. He pressed his lips to Atsumu's temple, for a quick kiss. "Or else you're not going to get it, you know?"

"Pleaseee Tobio-kuun," drawled Atsumu, and reached over with his hand, which was wrappe around Kageyama's waist.

Kageyama chuckled lightly, and grabbed the greedy hand. "Please what? You need to use your words darling, don't moan in my ear."

Kageyama knew he was playing dirty, but Atsumu pulled the same shit earlier. And Kageyama doesn't like to be teased, so he was just repaying the favour.

It's not like the blonde didn't deserve it.

Atsumu pulled away from Kageyama, to look him in the eye. "Yer killing me, ya know that?" 

Kageyama moved his leg, which was between Atsumu's thigh, a llittle higher. He pulled Atsumu closer again, so their lips were almost touching, and said:"Ah, come on. I thought you wanted.."

Atsumu groaned, and dropped his head back on Kageyama's shoulder. He stood there, with one arm wrapped around Kageyama's waist, and the other on in the raven haired's hold.

"Tobio-kun, the love of my life," started Atsumu, when he raised his head from the other man's shoulder. He looked really kissable right now, with flushed cheeks and ruffled hair.

Kageyama had to bite his lip, to keep himself from kissing the life out of his boyfriend.

"Can I pretty please, with cherries on top and everything," continued Atsumu. Kageyama tilted his head slightly to the side.

"... have some of that fucking cheesecake?" said Atsumu with sweet voice, and he even batted his eyelashes at Kageyama.

"Hmmm...." murmured Kageyama, and traved Atsumu's lower lip, with his thumb. This was very ridiculous, but he would lie, if he said he didn't likw the way Atsumu trembled.

Partly of rage, because Kageyama promised his big cuddly boyfriend a strawberry cheesecake, and he still didn't get it. And partly becuase of sexual frustration, because Kageyama's leg was still between the man's thighs, creating a friction, when Kageyama moved.

But that was the only way, to keep Atsumu's greedy hands from his cheesecake. It's not like he doesn't want fo share it with Atsumu, he just wanted a piece for himself, because Atsumu would probably snatch whole.

Supposedly is was Osamu who liked food to the point where he would throw a punch, but Atsumu wasn't that diferent.

"I don't know... can you?" said Kageyama, as he pushed the cake further away from his boyfriend's reach.

Atsumu glared at him now, and it was Kageyama's turn to shiver. Because that glare does things to his stupid heart, and he knows that's weird, but he can't help himself. He didn't know Atsumu can make him feels such things.

"Yer not being fair, Tobio-kun," said Atsumu, as he leaned closer.

And maybe it really wasn't, because they've been at this for almost 20 minutes now, and Kageyama won't lie. The position they are in is not kind to him, or his lower half, and if Atsumu doesn't back off soon, Kageyama will... do some things.

But he'll have to give up cake for that, but he really didn't want to. Because Osamu made it for him. Well, it was for both of them, but Atsumu didn't know that.

Atsumu didn't even know it was from his brother.

And Kageyama was ready to negotiate with Atsumu, when the other man pressed his lips to his. Kageyama was caught of guard, and barely managed to keep up with Atsumu's fierce hungry kiss. Atsumu's hand were both on his waist now, and the blonds was pressing himself closer to Kageyama's body.

Kageyama opened his mouth, to give Atsumu's tongue access to his mouth, and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

He was so focused on the feeling of Atsumu's lips against his own, he didn't even register when the other man released his waist, and moved his armo Kageyama left, where the cheesecake was sitting on the counter.

Atsumu then pulled away breathlessly, and Kageyama chased his lips for another kiss, when Atsumu pressed his fingers to his mouth.

"Nah-ah. Why don't ya beg for it first?" smirked Atsumu and Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Atsumu was cocky but damn, he didn't expect him to be like this so soon.

The raiven haired boy couldn't even say anything, because Atsumu was already leaning over, and grabbing the cake. Kageyama barely pushed himself from the counter, when Atsumu was already running away with cheesecake in his hands, and laughing like a maniac.

"Hey! Wait! I want some too!

he yelled after his boyfriend, and followed him to the living room.

Atsumu, the bastard, was already feasting on the sweet treat, when Kageyama slided in the living room. The blonde craned his neck backwards, to look up at him and smirked: "Sure. But will you beg for it?"

Kageyama huffed, and Atsumu chuckled. He knew it was a but stupid, but what can he say? He was bored, and since Osamu was busy, and Hinata wasn't in the country, he didn't have anyone else to hang out with.

So he harmlessly teased his boyfriend. What was so wrong with that?

He walked over to the couch, and leaned his head on Atsumu's shoulder. He'll let his big stupid cuddly boyfriend have the cake. Only this time tho.

"Fine, you can have it." he said, and pressed a quick kiss to Atsumu's cheek. "But I'm making you beg for something else later."

Atsumu choked on a piece of cake in his mouth, and Kageyama slapped his back twice, before standing up. He didn't say anything, as he left the room, but he smiled to himself, after he heard Atsumu whine his name from the living room.

Now _that_ is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> ATSUKAGE GOING STRONG


End file.
